The Trap in the House
by Xanaischemical
Summary: Okay, lemme just give this plainly: I have no idea why I wrote this. Marisa might be a little OOC, but it was late and I was bored and a friend asked for it. Contains mass amounts of graphic yuri xD More details in bold at the top of the story. Yukari/Marisa (what)


**So um... Haters gonna hate? I might take this down or something because it's utterly terrible. I wrote it in the middle of the night a week ago for a friend who said she wanted Marisa/Yukari (I was like what) and then she told me to post it here, so... I actually legitimately considered making a separate account for this... But as another friend of mine said, YOLO, and I decided to post it anyway. It's really, really long and yes, it really is graphic and yeah. I don't even know, okay. I'm taking massive chances with this. ^^|| If all goes well (which I doubt) I might add something on to Young or something because someone asked for Gil/Mattie ship, so... I have no clue. I'll stop ranting now, I'm just warning you, very, very adult stuff here. xD Enjoy, I guess...?  
I'm warning you now, Marisa might be just a tad OOC. Yukari I don't think I did bad with considering her personality. Just warning.**

* * *

Yukari knelt on top of Marisa, resting her knees on either side of her torso. "Ahaha," she gave a breathless chuckle as she leaned over and kissed Marisa's cheek. Marisa, with a glare, jumped slightly and tilted her head away from the kiss. Forcefully, she snapped, "Yukari, I have to go see Kourin. I don't have time for your perverted games."

Yukari simply grinned as she tightened the ropes binding Marisa's arms to the bed posts. "He can wait, can't he? Soon enough, you'll feel the same," she said softly, unbuttoning Marisa's vest slowly. "I don't understand," Marisa twitched, "What are you talking about?"

Her blood began pulsing faster, and her face turned red. She closed her legs gently, feeling hot.

"Marisa, have you ever heard of an aphrodisiac?" Yukari asked, removing the vest via gaps and pulling the collar of Marisa's turtle neck dress down, revealing her neck and collarbone. She kissed her neck softly.

Marisa squirmed a little bit, but remained restrained. She stuttered, "I... I don't think so, no... What is it?" She breathed faster, beginning to feel Yukari's warm breath tingling on her skin. Her mind was racing.

At this, Yukari smirked and began unbuttoning Marisa's white dress. "Here I would've thought that you had, with as much reading as you do. An aphrodisiac is a certain drug that increases your hormones..." Marisa flinched. "So? There're a lot of things that can do that. Potions, spells... There's everything." She closed her eyes as Yukari's hands explored her waist and chest.

"Aphrodisiacs don't intensify just any hormone," Yukari said sweetly, "It intensifies your sex hormones... Your mind may not want this, Marisa, but your body is screaming out in lust."

She kissed Marisa's collarbone. Marisa gasped slightly. So there _was_ a reason she was fighting this creeping urge to just stop resisting and let the youkai woman do whatever she pleased with her body?

Yukari took Marisa's silence as a queue to keep explaining as she slipped the white dress off Marisa's shoulders. "Your sexual nerves react stronger. Every touch, every feeling I give you is intensified..." She stroked Marisa's exposed flesh.

Marisa huffed quietly. "Wh... why would you do this... I don't have... have time for this..." Her muscles tensed every place Yukari touched in anticipation. She knew deep inside that this was wrong and that she _should _fight back, but she was shamefully enjoying this.

Yukari grinned as she played with the straps on Marisa's bra, "Oh, you can make time, dear... Would you like me to finish explaining what I've done to you?" She bit down on Marisa's earlobe playfully.

Marisa squeaked slightly and squirmed against the ropes once again. "You... you disgusting..." She was cut off by a delayed shiver of pleasure. How could she fight back anyway? Her hakkero was left on the floor with her vest and hat.

Yukari finished slipping Marisa's white dress off her firm, slim body. She wasn't surprised Marisa had been built up a bit; she trained regularly to be as powerful and strong of a witch as she could be. Now Marisa was red and vulnerable, and every single shift Yukari made to her clothing hitched her breath.

"What... what were you saying... about this... this drug thing," Marisa barely got her words out.

"Well, I personally think the best part of aphrodisiacs is..." Yukari paused and moved to stare Marisa right in the eyes. "The temptation is eating at your judgement, Marisa. You want to fight me, but your lust and the drug combined is too much for such a young girl like you to handle."

Marisa knew that was true, as much as she didn't want to believe it. She averted her eyes from Yukari's gaze and tugged on the ropes helplessly. "Just hurry up... and... and tell me what... what you were saying..."

Yukari slid her fingers under the middle of Marisa's bra. "The best part is the pleasure. With your heightened feelings of temptation and your intensified senses, you're getting pleasure from just the littlest things I do." She stroked Marisa's face.

Marisa couldn't help but lean into Yukari's hand, savoring the sensations burning in her stomach. Yukari was right; the different hormones coursing through her veins from that drug were more powerful than anything she had felt before. And she wanted more.

Yukari grinned, knowing exactly what Marisa was thinking. She slid Marisa's bra upwards, exposing her chest. "The littlest pleasures your feeling... You want them, don't you? You want to feel even more of this. Don't be afraid to tell me."

Hesitantly, Marisa began, "I... I... I..." Her voice dropped to silence, holding her breath. She turned her head in shame.

Yukari was more than happy with that answer. "The more sensitive the area... The more pleasure you experience. They're wonderful things, aphrodisiacs are." Yukari pressed on the soft skin of Marisa's breast, groping it.

Marisa tensed and her back arched upwards slightly. A tiny moan escaped her lips as her face turned red once more. Her nerves screamed out in pleasure and she began trembling.

Yukari smiled devilishly as she massaged it harder, "See? The more sensitive, the more pleasure." Her hand left Marisa's breast and held her cheek softly. "You're so cute like this. It's far different than the cheeky rat you usually are."

Marisa just shook, her body excited and waiting for what the woman would do next. "En... enjoy it... whi...while it l...lasts..." Her eyes were closed as she closed her legs tightly, hiding the urges to grind up against Yukari.

With a laugh, Yukari seemed amused by Marisa's struggle within herself. "But I think the most intense pleasure you can have," Yukari reached out, and then hesitated. "Well, except for here, of course..." Yukari slipped her hand between Marisa's legs, rubbing her upper inner thigh tenderly through her skirt.

Marisa's back arched higher this time, her head tilting back slightly. A soft groan followed her panting breath. She wanted this. She wanted this so badly, and she could barely hold back anymore. But she couldn't - just couldn't! - give in.

Yukari kept rubbing, while her other hand crept up Marisa's chest and to her hair. "The most intense..." Yukari stroked the left side of Marisa's hair softly. "...would be both here and there at the same time..."

Marisa knew exactly where Yukari was going with this. She shook her head quickly and squirmed more. "Do... Don't go... go there...!"

Marisa's pleads fell on deaf ears as Yukari held her hair tightly. "I told you, you may not want this, but your body says otherwise..." Still working with her thighs, Yukari slowly slid her hand down to the lock of hair braided on the left.

Marisa flinched and couldn't stop it. A short gasp and a full body flex happened at the same time. The sensations were churning in her stomach.

Yukari could clearly see the internal struggle overwhelming Marisa, and it amused her. Even though Marisa was in ecstasy and not in pain, the way Marisa was on the edge was her own little sense of pleasure. She stroked the braid and higher up her leg. Marisa couldn't take anymore. Her hips moved to meet Yukari's, and she moaned, "S... stop... Y... Yukari..."

Surprised, Yukari stared down at the teenage human below her. The aphrodisiac had worked wonders, and had affected Marisa more than she expected. Yukari began to slide Marisa's black skirt off of her waist.

Marisa couldn't believe she had fallen just like Yukari had wanted her too, and was mentally beating herself over it. The trap in the house, the ropes on the bedpost, the drugs she had used on her. It was all planned, and she did exactly what the youkai planned she would. _How could she have been so stupid?!_

All that blocked Yukari from having Marisa to herself was the loose bloomers that wouldn't come off unless Marisa opened her legs. Slowly, Yukari slid her hands up Marisa's legs, prying them apart. Marisa allowed Yukari to slide between them hesitantly.

'I should stop her from going farther! I can't just hand myself over to her!' her conscious screamed at her. She lifted her legs to go around Yukari's hips.

Yukari saw this as an okay to keep going. She groped Marisa's chest once again, seeking for those reactions she had gotten earlier. She wanted to keep Marisa on the edge a little longer.

Marisa panted heavier, each touch grasping onto her common sense. She wouldn't let Yukari have her, no matter how much her body lusted for her touch, for her drugs to take effect again.

As Yukari let one hand go and pet the braid once again, Marisa tightened her legs' grasp on Yukari's hips as her back arched again, throwing her head back. She had always known that one lock of hair had been her weak spot, and that was why she kept it separate from the rest of her hair.

Marisa's reaction was exactly what Yukari wanted from the witch. She began to slide her hand up the bloomers.

Marisa knew it was now or never to stop the youkai from taking her. She tightened her legs even more, then pushed Yukari off the end of the bed. "I... I... I've had... enough with your... aphrodisiacs or whatever you call them."

Yukari fell to the floor with a thud, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She was stunned; she didn't expect Marisa to retaliate that harshly, especially when she had been so close! She sat up slowly, her hair falling out from the way she pinned it up.

Marisa was still weak, but she was strong enough to sit up straight and fight against the ropes that bound her tightly to the bed. She glanced back and forth, trying to find some way to escape.

Yukari stood and stared at the mostly naked Marisa in awe. Despite the drugs she had in her system, she was still alert and clever enough to fight back with amazing will power. Sadly for Marisa, Yukari wasn't about to give up on her prey. She leaped back onto the bed.

Marisa pulled as hard as she could against her restraints, but they didn't even loosen. She glared at Yukari, but the high from the drugs dulled the expression.

Yukari crept up and leaned over, grabbing Marisa by the back of her hair roughly. "Don't you try that again or else I'll get rough with you." She bashed Marisa's head against the headboard. "It would seem my aphrodisiac is beginning to wear off..."

Marisa grunted, but didn't let the pain show otherwise. "How did you even drug me in the first place, you sick freak?"

Yukari sighed and sat in front of Marisa. "The details are mine only, Marisa. But I can show you, if you really want." She knelt over Marisa's legs and kissed her.

Marisa's eyes widened, and she finally understood. Yukari's lipstick was laced with an aphrodisiac, and the first kiss she gave her was what caused her body to react the way it did. She pulled away from Yukari's kiss and spat at her, "I'm not giving in again."

Yukari glared at her as she wiped the spit off her face. "I do believe you have no choice, in your current situation." She tugged harshly on the ropes holding Marisa in place. "I have complete control over you right now. Don't you forget that."

Glaring back, Marisa kneed Yukari in the stomach, then kicked her backwards. "Bitch, you have nothing on me."

Yukari took the hit casually. She held Marisa's legs down painfully, and crept up, her face inches from Marisa's. "What did I tell you," she whispered, "You don't want me getting to rough with you, do you...?" Marisa winced slightly, staring Yukari right in the eyes. She smirked, "I don't care, but remember, I hit back."

Yukari sat on Marisa's legs and leaned in towards her ear. She let out a breath, giving Marisa chills. "Well, obviously you don't know when to give up. Marisa, look at you. You're on my bed, tied to the bed posts, mostly naked, with me on top of you. You're helpless."

Marisa closed her eyes slowly. "I'll never give up this easily. You should know that by now. Alice is probably getting worried, since I told her I was stopping at Kourin's place and heading back home. She'll coming looking for me, and beat your ass-"

Yukari slapped Marisa. "Enough chatting. No one is coming for you today Marisa. Who would think to look here, of all places? Just give up already!" She leaned in and kissed Marisa's collarbone, "You're mine today."

"You try to eat me, I will kill you and _personally_ send you to hell."

Yukari laughed. "You _do_ happen to be very delicious, and though it is tempting, I'm not very hungry. You shouldn't be scared of that, of all things." She traced up to Marisa's cheek with kisses.

Marisa breathed deeply, trying to fight the effects of the drug. "You stupid whore. Why are you even doing this to me? Shouldn't you be creeping on _Reimu_ or something?"

Yukari grinned. "Because I love messing with humans. Reimu's busy today, and I saw you walking by. I guess I thought you were a good target. And I was right." She began feeling Marisa up again.

The young girl paused, "You're doing this because you were _bored_? You don't... don't have an actual reason?" The drug in her blood began to take effect on her even as she fought it, and she began feeling lightheaded, her skin tingling.

Yukari chuckled. "That's correct. And yes, this is definitely the amusement I needed." She pulled on the bloomers gently, letting one side slip down.

Marisa tried to bend her legs, but Yukari was still sitting on them. "Don't... don't do this..." She didn't want to start begging, because she could not show weakness in this position she was in.

Yukari kissed right above Marisa's breast as she pulled the bloomers down. "Why shouldn't I? An adorable teenager like you at my will..."

Marisa shivered intensely as she pulled against the ropes.

Smirking, Yukari licked her nipple, causing Marisa to flinch. "D-don't...!" Yukari began sucking very lightly, just strong enough to get a reaction from the girl.

Marisa squirmed, making a hissing sound through her teeth. To this, Yukari bit down gently, then licked and began sucking harder than before.

Marisa tried not to react, but a moan came out softly. She shook her head quickly, attempting to get Yukari away from her chest. Her heart began racing once again. "I don't... I don't want this..." She closed her legs shyly.

Yukari pulled away from her breast and gazed at the panties hiding what was precious. "Oh, Marisa, your body definitely shows the opposite... Just look at how wet you are already..."

Marisa shut her eyes tightly, trembling. She didn't have to look; she could feel it well enough. 'Maybe if I give Yukari what she wants, she'll stop now...!' She trembled, shutting her eyes tightly as if about to cry.

Yukari stared at Marisa's face. "Oh? You're going to cry?" She pursed her lips. "How sad."

Marisa let a quiet moan escape her lips. She didn't want to give in, but she decided showing weakness was her best chance to gain freedom. "P...Please... Yukari, please...! Please d...don't do this," she begged.

Yukari stared at her, a grin spreading across her face. "You're begging, too? Wow, you are just being so adorable!" She held Marisa's hips gently, fingering the lace.

Marisa made a squeaking sound, trying to act submissive. She trembled and turned her head away, her face as red as the bow in her braid. "P...Please stop, Yu...Yukari...! I... I don't want this...!"

Yukari stroked Marisa's face, grinning. "Oh, I could just eat you up... Sadly, however, it's no fun when you don't fight back." She sighed. "You're adorable like this, of course, but... It's not as exciting."

Marisa cheered in her clouded mind. "I...I'm sorry... I... I guess..."

Yukari let her hands caress the skin from Marisa's neck to her hips. "You were so much fun earlier. But I suppose you gave up. How depressing." She kissed Marisa's neck again, giving her another dose.

Marisa's breath quickened, her body tensing once again. "S...stop..." Her body was in overdrive, and she felt hot as if she had a fever.

Yukari sighed. "This isn't fun when you beg. You're being so submissive... I don't know what to do anymore..." She pulled the bloomers off completely and caressed her hips.

Marisa fought with herself long enough. She decided to give in to Yukari, convincing herself that she didn't do it for the pleasure, but for the purpose of escaping. She bit her lip, quieting down. Only a few whimpers escaped her.

Yukari stared at Marisa, taking in the sight of the girl. Weak, scared, helpless. Afraid of the unknown. '_Is this how Marisa reacts to Alice?'_ she thought, '_Alice is a youkai, so does Marisa fight her? And what about Patchouli?'_ She noticed the way Marisa laid quiet, and smiled. "See, now you're accepting this."

She felt the hem of Marisa's panties, before sticking a finger down the front. "If you want me to stop, tell me now, love..."

Marisa hesitated. "D-don't..." She tried taking a deep breath. She muttered quietly, "D-don't stop... don't stop..." Marisa's mind was fogged up; she couldn't bring herself to stop Yukari, and she knew she lusted for this. She squirmed just a bit.

"If that's what you want..." Yukari smirked and kissed Marisa's cheek, then slid and kissed her full on, sliding her finger down.

Marisa gasped slightly. Each touch with Yukari's gentle hands made Marisa feel higher. She kissed back a little.

Yukari smiled and kissed her neck, biting down and sucking gently to leave a love mark, as if claiming ownership over her. Putting her finger right at Marisa's opening, she whispered, "Don't be afraid." She kissed down to Marisa's other breast, licking and biting even harder than before.

Marisa felt her heart would beat out of her chest if it went any faster. She felt Yukari's mouth, and she felt the moisture between her thighs. She couldn't stop Yukari now. But she didn't want her to stop.

Yukari pushed her index finger in slowly. Smiling, she watched as Marisa flinched, her back hunched over. She separated her legs and allowed Yukari to sit in between them.

At this motion, Yukari smirked smugly. Marisa had finally given up, and had given herself over to her. She pushed in and out very slowly, watching Marisa's reactions.

Every time Yukari's finger went back in her, Marisa's whole body tensed. She panted, her eyes were shut and she couldn't believe how fantastic this felt.

Yukari smiled. She slid a second finger in, thrusting a little faster and harder.

Marisa gasped, panting louder. Her body shook all over. She pulled at the ropes, remembering for a split second where she was.

Yukari kissed Marisa's neck again, making sure that the aphrodisiac was still in her system. She began thrusting forcefully. She purposely rubbed the top of Marisa's opening, trying to find Marisa's sweet spot.

Marisa tried to hold back a moan, but it escaped her lips and came out, loud. She bowed her head in defeat, squeezing her eyes shut.

Yukari laughed silently, knowing all too well she had won this battle. She pressed upwards with her fingers even more, going further inside her. Marisa bit her lip hard, but couldn't stop it. Yukari had hit her in just the right spot. She gasped, her eyes shutting in pure pleasure.

Yukari smiled brightly and repeatedly thrusted right at that spot. She pushed harder, as deep as she could. She could sense Marisa was right on the edge. While still thrusting, she pinched Marisa's nipple roughly, pulling on it.

Marisa whimpered, her senses feeling nothing but this strange pleasure that Yukari had given her. She felt it building up, and she couldn't stop it from overflowing.

Yukari thrusted harder, while her other hand moved to gently stroke the braid, making Marisa lose her breath. She couldn't take anymore! She threw her head back, crying out in orgasm.

Yukari kept thrusting, waiting for Marisa's body to relax. After it did, she removed her fingers. "My... What a mess..."

Marisa panted, her whole body limp. She had never felt anything like that before, and her head was still clogged. She relaxed.

Yukari smiled, gazing at the girl. "Virgins are always the best." She pulled the dirty clothes onto the floor, using Marisa's white dress to wipe off her fingers. She took Marisa's hakkero. Untying the ropes, she laid Marisa down and tucked her in, laughing quietly.

Marisa muttered breathlessly, "_I_... _will fucking_... _kill_ _you_..." At this point, though, she didn't really care whose house she was in, or who just had her. She was comfy, warm and exhausted. She fell asleep slowly, still high from the drug.

Yukari waited until she was sure Marisa was asleep, then got off the bed, stroking Marisa's hair softly, "I look forward to it, dear." She took a minute to admire how beautiful Marisa actually was, and how precious she looked when she slept.

As she walked to the door, she was startled by a blushing, pissed off, flustered Alice Margatroid. "Ah..." She shut the light off and closed the door slowly, locking it so Marisa wouldn't escape.

"So... How long have you been there, Alice?"

Alice just glared, speechless.

Yukari smirked a bit. "Did I take your love interest's virginity before you did?"

Alice swung her arm out, a horde of dolls behind her.

"Let's take this outside, as to not wake up Sleeping Beauty. Alright, dear puppeteer?"

And so they went outside.


End file.
